The Search for Komodo
by Sora Kingdom Hearts Lover
Summary: The Saturdays lose Komodo, and in the search, Zak meets the girl of his dreams
1. Chapter 1

Me: -

Zak: Sora, they get it.

Me: -.- Kill joy... anyway, Hi. I'm Sora Kingdom Hearts Lover but peoplez you can call me Sora (I am a GIRL). This is a Secret Saturdays story that is mostly in script form and it's about... well, I don't wanna spoil it '.~ Hope you enjoy it.

Zak: *reads script* Oh yeah, Sora doesn't own Secret Saturdays. Thank Cartoon Network for making SS.

Chapter 1: A Trip to Jungle Ruins

Drew: *sees Zak walk in* Good morning.

Zak: *yawns* Good morning, Mom.

Doc: You know, we can go to Jungle Ruins. You've always wanted to visit there, Zak.

Zak: Really? All right!

Komodo: *gives puppy dog er... lizard look to come*

Zak: . *sees Komodo* Mom, Dad?

Doc: Yes?

Drew: What is it, sweetie?

Zak: Can Komodo come too? He really wants to come with me.

Drew: Well...

Doc: Drew, we should let him. Zak and Komodo are really good pals.

Drew: All, right. Zak, Komodo can come.

Komodo: Hiiiiiiiissssssssss (HOORAY!)

Zak: All right! Come on, Komodo. Let's go on to the airship! *runs to the door until-*

Drew: Not so fast, young man.

Zak: What is it, Mom?

Drew: You need to eat your breakfast before we go.

Zak: ^-^' Oh yeah... I almost forgot.

Doc: *laughs*

Drew: That goes for you, too.

Doc: -.-'

Zak: Hehe... *finishes breakfast* Ok, can we go now? Please?

Drew: Sure.

They went to the airship and set the coordinates to Jungle Ruins.

Zak: THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!

Komodo: Hiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss (I know, right?)

Drew: Yeah, this place is better than it seems. *hears a branch snap* Huh?

Doc: What is it, Drew?

Drew: I hear something...

Zak: Relax, Mom. This is the part of the Jungle Ruins where nothing lives here.

Zak was wrong. There WERE living creatures thriving in the forest. These creatures were called...

Drew: . *sees creatures* Back to the airship! Paupan Giant Spiders!

Doc: Zak! Get onto the airship! Now!

Zak: But-

Drew: Get into the ship!

Doc: *pulls Zak into the ship*

Drew: *runs in and takes off the ship before the Paupan Giant Spiders got on*

Zak: *looks through the window* But... Komodo...

Komodo: *sees the airship fly away* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss (Wait! You forgot me!)


	2. Chapter 2: The SneakOut and the Meet

Me: Hi. Zak was planning to start off, but...

Zak: KOMODO? WHERE ARE YOU?

Me: Yeah... Movin' on to chapter two. Zak?

Zak: *really fast* Sora doesn't own Secret Saturdays and thank kiananuva12 for-

Me: Moving on! Don't try to say the name until the chapter comes.

Chapter 2: The Sneak-Out and the Meet

Zak: Mom! We have to go back and get Komodo!

Drew: Honey, we'll search tomorrow. It's getting late.

Zak: But Mom!

Doc: Son, we'll search for him. I promise.

Zak: Ok... I'll head to bed right now. *walks away to his bedroom*

Zak made a downright lie. He wasn't going to bed. At 11 PM...

Zak: *opens one eye than grabs the phone to call his friend* Come on, pick up. Please.

?: Hello?

Zak: Wadi! Komodo's lost in the Jungle Ruins.

Wadi: What? How?

Zak: We went to the Jungle Ruins, and then these spiders-

Wadi: Paupan Giant Spiders?

Zak: Yes! That's it! My mom and dad took me back to the airship and forgot Komodo!

Wadi: That's terrible!

Zak: And I need to head back there TONIGHT.

Wadi: You mean... sneak out?

Zak: Can you please help me? Try to stall my parents until I'm back, ok?

Wadi: ... Ok. I'll do it.

Zak: You're the greatest! Thanks!

Wadi: You're welcome.

Zak: Bye. *hangs up* Ok, I will need all the equipment I'll need. *packs everything* I'm ready. *heads to door*

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Zak: *sees that his parents are still asleep after he knocked over 3 vases* Boy, they are heavy sleepers... *opens door*

Drew: Where are you going?

Zak: AHH! *turns around and sees Drew* Um...

Drew: Well?

Zak: I... forgot to feed Fishkerton.

Drew: I thought you said you fed him.

Zak: I thought I did, but I heard him howling outside.

Drew: Fine. I'm heading back to bed. You're heading back to bed right after you feed Fishkerton. Understand?

Zak: I understand, Mom.

Drew: Good. *heads back to room*

Zak: *heads out and closes the door* Whew! That was close. *heads to the airship*

Zak turns on the airship and flies to the Jungle Ruins. He lands the airship to where it last was. Komodo wasn't there.

Zak: Komodo? You here? *sees ancient temple* Woah... I wonder if Komodo's here. *heads to the temple* Komodo? *sees 'Komodo' and stretches out both arms to get 'him'*

?: AAH! *a girl lands right into Zak's arms*

Zak: *eyes widen* Wha-?


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Help you Find Komodo

Me: Hi. Once again, Zak was supposed to start off but...

Zak: Does anyone know how to get her off of me? It's almost as if she's glued on to me!

Me: Yeah... Here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Zak, I'll Help you Find Komodo

?: Utada nakasi do nai!

Zak: What? *sees that the girl tried to move but she couldn't*

?: Samo famu! *struggles more but couldn't*

Zak: I can't understand you.

?: Xamri kaju?

Zak: Yes? I mean, no? I don't know!

?: Juhi. *kisses Zak*

Zak: *feels his lips pressed to hers* !

?: *moves away and steps down from Zak's arms* Is that all right? Can you understand me?

Zak: Y-Yeah... What's your name?

?: My name is Artimus. What is your's?

Zak: Zak. Zak Saturday. *goes red* Um, why did you...

Artimus: Why what?

Zak: You... kissed me.

Artimus: One, I was stuck on you and two, you wouldn't understand me. I speak Siyua.

Zak: Could you... um... explain to me at what you said?

Artimus: I'll tell you later. I heard you lost your pet. Komodo, was it?

Zak: *looks up from the tree Artimus fell from as he goes redder* Yeah...

Artimus: I'm afraid he isn't here. He was taken to Akali Lake.

Zak: Y-You're kidding!

Artimus: No, I'm afraid I'm not.

Zak: *climbs up to a ledge* I can't believe this. *sits down*

Artimus: *looks up* I wish there was something I could do...

Zak: I got an idea! *stands up and grabbed on to the vine* Please, will you... help me? *Zak holds out his hand*

Artimus: ...

Zak: It's for Komodo.

Artimus: ... I'll do it. *grabs onto Zak's hand*

Zak: Great! Thank you so much! *lifts Artimus up to the ledge*

Artimus: You are very welcome. *smiles back*

Zak: Hang on tight. This vine will take us back to the airship so we could get the map. *grabs onto Artimus's waist*

Artimus: I will. Let's go. *Zak and Artimus jump off the ledge and head back to the airship*


End file.
